coppelionfandomcom-20200215-history
Kanon Ozu
Kanon Ozu (小津歌音, Ozu Kanon) is Shion's elder twin sister. She's a member of the Coppelion Clean-up crew. She's a third year highschool student. Appearance Kanon is a slim teenage girl, with blonde hair and amber eyes. She wears a white blouse, a blue ribbon bow tie, and a orange cardigan. She also wears a blue skirt with brown high heel boots. During the winter, she would wear a brown coat, dark red mittens, and a red plaid scarf. Personality Kanon is a wild girl, like Shion. She and her twin sister, Shion, had opened the barrel of contaminated materials that made Ibara angry and panic. Different from Shion, she does not talk that much. She is reckless, sadistic, and doesn't want to give up. She always look calm, but actually Kanon is a person who has a short temper. She is also greedy which was shown when she used Shion as a human shield to protect herself. But in reality, they care for each other and help each other stand even protecting Shion, she even says that she'll protect Shion no matter what. Just like Shion she sometimes put on an eerie smile but not as much as her sister. She is more "sane" than Shion and more serious. Kanon wasn't surprised or became stunned when she encountered the massacred corpses of the survivors at the Shinto bank in Shinjuku . Relationships Shion Ozu As Kanon twin sister, they care and protect each other standing up for one another. They are able to understand each other's minds just by looking at each other. At their first encounter with Ibara in Tokyo, Kanon used Shion as a human shield. But it makes her feel angry at the people who attacked her. Ibara Naruse Kanon and Shion hate Ibara for scolding them everytime they do something wrong. They also hate her for annoying them and teaming up with humans. Haruto Kurosawa Kanon and Shion also hate him for teaming up with Ibara's team, even displeased when he protected them. Taeko Nomura Mana Tsuburaya Meisa Ichikawa Kanon and her sister also bullied her though not as much as Aoi, they would force Meisa to buy them lunch, they also pushed Meisa around and laughed at them. But now the sisters are having a hard time bullying Meisa, Meisa started using her powers against them, but the sisters still try hard even though Meisa overpowers them. Abilities and Powers She can generate electricity which was a result from from having an electric eel gene inserted into her own. She also has an Electrical Discharge ability, she can sense ions from people's bodies within one kilometer. Her weak point is water fearing that she may electrify her-self. This is proven in the anime (Episode 10) when Shion is chasing Aoi with a swan boat on the water, Kanon's usual sadistic personality fades away when seeing the water and says that Shion can beat Aoi herself and that she does not need any help. Because of her fear towards water, she was the only one that geared up in a Dry Diving Suit when they were heading to the water system to fix it under the Shibuya 109 Shelter. She often mutter that she wants to go back after seeing the water, and she thought she's done for after diving for a couple of minutes and reaching on the other side. Because electricity runs through her body, Kanon does not feel or percieve pain as she stated that she feels numb all over her body. She cannot repeatedly use her electricity powers as it injures her internally if it is overused. Her body glows by itself in the darkness due to the electricity that runs in her body (like when they are underground at the Shinto Bank in Shinjuku). Weapons M79 Grenade Launcher While not using her electricity powers, her common weapon of choice is a gun that looks like a M79 grenade launcher as her main firearm throughout the story. It seems to be her favorite weapon since she is constantly using it while the others (aside Ibara) change their weapons frequently, she is good at handling it, never missing her target with her weapon of choice. Revolvers Kanon wields dual revolvers during the Roppongi Hills infiltration. History Shion's twin elder sister, same with the other Coppelions are clones that made from combining various benefiting DNA. Their DNA are originally from an actress who is Kuon Ozu being found out as a serial killer behind her career. She had her power because they spliced her DNA with a electric eel's. Because Kanon knew how Shion was repeatedly experimented by the scientists that develop the Coppelions, she thinks and states that they weren't made for the sole purpose to save people in Tokyo. She also bears a huge hatred towards humans, especially the Three Professors because of this. Major Battles Trivia * Kanon's production code is C-3. * If she reads a book, it is commonly about firearms and weapons. * Despite not paying attention in class, Kanon does know and remember the lessons taught in her school. An example is when she talks and knows the process of Nuclear Reaction, science-related, and computer topics with Taeko and Ibara. * Various situation has show that Kanon is actually a clever and sharp-witted person in general, but she tends to go rough and wild most of the time. * Her personal pronoun is "ore" (オレ) which is frequently used by men, it is usually rude depending on the context. * She was called "electric eel girl" (電気ウナギ女 lit.electric eel woman) by Kurobe. * She mentions that she envies Shion because she is able to percieve pain. * Kanon mentions that because "it is convinient staying here" they often settle and rest at Kabukichou. * People often refer her to Mikoto Misaka from the Toaru Majutsu no Index series because of how they can create and control electricity. * There is often a joke going around the fanarts about how the Ozu sisters are always being called/viewed as "bad person", Kanon being overwhelmed by Meisa and Izanami because of their powers. As well as jokes involving her relationship with Taeko as a result of their interactions in the story and about the water she is afraid of. * Her surname Ozu (小津) means "a small harbor" or "a small ferry". Her given name Kanon (歌音) "sounds of a song". Quotes (To Ibara) "Yo, class rep Ibara Naruse. Haven't seen ya since the mobilization ceremony." (To Ibara) "That's right, Ibara Naruse. See, we've never liked you. Sooo we decided to join the 1st Division" (To Ibara) "With the humans gone, our own era will begin...! We Coppelion, the strongest species in the history of the planet, will rule the world!" (To Ibara) "An electric eel. They spliced my DNA with an electric eel. Why the hell would our dear school...give a crap about our bodies?" (To Ibara) "Listen. We're throwaways. Like this hand warmer. You feel it allll over... And when there's no warmth left...just like that, it gets tossed in the trash." (To Ibara) "One day, we're going to just up and die! One day, out of nowhere...we'll lose all our warmth. It could be tomorrow...It could be tonight! Who the hell knows how long we have?!" (To Ibara) "You should join our side, Ibara Naruse. We need more power. We'd be pretty unstoppable if we worked together, y'know?" (To Ibara) "Are you for real? The humans made us like this!" (To Ibara) "Now i'm really pissed off!" (To the 1st division) "Like, shut up, you idiot! We're not setting one foot toward Daiba until they're all dead." (To Shion) "Don't worry, I've got your back!" (To the 1st division) "We're tired playing tag!" (To Haruto) "You don't need to be scared. I'll treat you special. You don't act all human like her. You still have your as a Coppelion." (To Ibara) "I knew it...Aoi Fukasaku's resonating with Mana Tsuburaya! Aoi Fukasaku...She's got some kind of connection to Mana Tsuburaya!" (To Taeko) "Ugh, it sucks to be you...Evacuating people is so damn boring. You sure got the short end of the stick. But whatever, keep playing a wolf in sheep's clothing! Looks like there's nothing we can help you with, anyway! Gyahaha!" (To Aoi) "Dumbass! You can't give up before you even get going! This is why you're bullied so much!" (To Taeko) "Huuuh? There's freakin' no way Haruto could die. That guy had a common Hydra's Regenerative Ability, so even if he died he'll revive back!" (To Ibara, about Dr.Coppelius) "You want to save him? The man who created our nightmares?" References Site Navigation Category:Coppelions Category:Female Category:Characters